borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DamianDavis/Shield Parts (Borderlands 2)
Shields in Borderlands 2 are composed of five parts (body, battery, capacitor, accessory, material) and two additional properties (manufacturer, level). With a few predictable exceptions, the body, battery, and capacitor are interchangeable. Each shield manufacturer makes at least one of each of these three parts; some manufacturers make more, particularly Maliwan, which makes duplicate capacitors for Shock, Burn, and Corrosive resistances. Not every part is permissible in all situations, but manufacturers may use parts other than their own. The remainder of this page is data on each manufacturer's part effects. Each derived statistic (capacity, recharge rate, recharge delay, and any special effects) are matched to a shield type with no unique or above- parts that best displays that statistic; manufacturers are then toyed with to draw comparisons. All shields are level 50 except where otherwise noted. Statistics Capacity Tested with -rarity Pangolin Turtle shields (called Juggernaut shields in the parts code), by alternating choices of battery, body, and capacitor to the indicated manufacturer. Turtle shields with default/placeholder parts have a capacity of 60867. Negative * Maliwan (47886) * Tediore (50482) * Hyperion (50482) * Dahl (55675) * Vladof (58271) Positive * Bandit (63464) * Torgue (68656) * Anishin (73849) * Pangolin (81637) Notes: * Hyperion and Tediore have an identical capacity modifier. Recharge Rate Tested with -rarity title-less Tediore Shields, by alternating choices of battery, body, and capacitor to the indicated manufacturer. Tediore Shields with default/placeholder parts have a recharge rate of 25385. Negative * Anshin (22062) * Pangolin (22478) * Hyperion (24555) * Dahl (24970) Positive * Maliwan (25801) * Torgue (26216) * Vladof (26632) * Tediore (27047) * Bandit (28709) Recharge Delay Tested with -rarity Roid Shields, by alternating choices of battery, body, and capacitor to the indicated manufacturer. Roid shields with default/placeholder parts have a recharge delay of 4.02 seconds. Negative * Pangolin (7.89) * Anshin (7.41) * Bandit (4.99) * Torgue (4.99) * Vladof (4.51) * Maliwan (4.02) Positive * Tediore (2.72) * Dahl (2.19) * Hyperion (2.04) Notes: * Bandit and Torgue have an identical recharce delay modifier. Special01 Special effects are determined by two "special" variables; this is the first of the two. Tested with -rarity Turtle shields (called Juggernaut in the parts code), by alternating choices of battery, body, and capacitor to the indicated manufacturer. Turtle shields with default/placeholder parts have a health penalty of 8582. Negative *Bandit (14424) *Torgue (13450) *Pangolin (11503) *Dahl (9556) *Vladof (8582) Positive *Tediore (7608) *Anshin (6635) *Hyperion (5661) *Maliwan (793) Special02 The second special statistic is indistinguishable from the first. To wit, this test. Tested with -rarity Nova Shields, by alternating choices of battery, body, and capacitor to the indicated manufacturer. The ordering is consistent with Special01, both statistics are linear, and no part known has a positive effect on one and a negative effect on the other. Nova shields with default/placeholder parts have a nova damage of 82575 and a radius of 1304. *Bandit (46877, 800) *Torgue (52826, 884) *Pangolin (64726, 1052) *Dahl (76625, 1220) *Vladof (82575, 1304) Positive *Tediore (88525, 1388) *Anshin (94474, 1472) *Hyperion (100424, 1556) *Maliwan1 (114307, 1752) Notes #Maliwan capacitors are not permitted on Torgue shields due to their elemental resistance. This shield was not given a capacitor, and it still performs roughly as expected. Other Notes * Maliwan capacitors do not differ in any way except in resistance element. Category:Blog posts